Mails
This is a list of E-mails from the mail system available in Choro Q HG 2, Choro Q HG 3 and Choro Q HG 4. Choro Q HG 2 You're Connected! From: Q E-mail System Dear __________, Your E-mail is now connected! The system will notify you of a newly arrived message, by the GPS light and a ping sound. Next message will show you how to use the E-mail box. Instructions From: '''Q E-mail System In the E-mail box screen, newer messages will appear at the top of the screen. The envelope icon at the left of the message title shows whether you've read the message. Subject and sender information are displayed in the small window. Enjoy using this system! Your new computer '''From: Wonder Estate Agency Dear __________, Do you like the computer? I'm sure you have checked the E-mail box. Select a message using up and down buttons. This is for all living in this city to communicate with each other. Wonder Estate Agency Notification From: Fan Club Dear __________, I'm sure this is an unexpected message. We would like to form your fan club. E-mail messages sent from the fans will be sent to you directly. We'll always support you. Fan Club Executive Committee Thank you From: Tim Thank you for finding my wallet. Did you use the voucher? I haven't been able to thank you, so I sent you this E-mail message. Thank you again. My lifesaver From: Otomi I'm Otomi of Dumpling Cake Shop. I would like to show my appreciation for saving my life. I've decided to leave Fuji City for a while. I hope you do great in your races. I need to tell you From: Butch Hey! It's kinda embarassing to tell you face to face, so I E-mailed you. I've been able to reform. Thanks! I'm gonna work hard with my races. Keitel's secret From: Mysterious guy The company owned by Keitel in White Mountain is developing a map that shows the locations of the coins! Please come visit! From: Wonder Estate Agency Dear __________, Since the city's development has very much progressed, we decided to build a statue! In your free time, please come to the park on the north side. Wonder Estate Agency Sold out! From: Wonder Estate Agency Dear __________, Thank you for advertising My City! We were able to sell all of the land! Thank you! It's nice to have you as my neighbour. See you. Wonder Estate Agency Dear President From: Forest Hey, the new President! How are you doing? I've been cruising around freely. I'll be supporting you. Now Open! From: Wonder Estate Agency Dear __________. The rally centre is now open! Our rally will take you all over the world. Wonder Estate Agency Now Open! From: Wonder Estate Agency Dear __________, I have built Quick-pic Shop 29. Wonder Estate Agency Now Open! From: Wonder Estate Agency Dear __________, I have built Quick-pic Shop 28. Wonder Estate Agency Now Open! From: Gonzo Dear __________, Hello. How are you doing? I'm Gonzo. I met you in Peach Town. I'm glad to tell you that my Q's Factory is now open! You can even play Endurance Run! Please come and visit me. Thank you!﻿ Now Open! From: Ramsey Dear __________, Hi! I'm Ramsey. I was in Peach Town. I opened the body shop of my dreams. Please come! I'll be waiting! Moved! From: '''Flower Dear __________, I hope you get this message. It's my first time sending E-mail. I'm Flower, from Peach Town. I have moved, so I sent you this message. Please come and visit me when you've got time. See you! Now Open! '''From: Cobran Hi, __________. I'm Cobran. I met you in Peach Town. Thank you for telling me about My City! I built a great park! It seems like everyone likes it. Come see it sometime. Talk to you later! Now Open! From: '''Accel Hi there! __________! It's me, Accel. I was in Peach Town. I built a police station in My City! I'm a police officer now! Come and visit me when you've got a chance! See you! Now Open! Hi! I'm Brian. I met you in Fuji City. My City is cool! I'm very proud to be this city's first fireman! Come see me, if you get some time. Choro Q HG 3 Sup! '''From: Macky I want to have the strength of a professional wrestler. During the race I wouldn't budge when people hit me. That's the kind of power I want! Ragged From: Warun My mum told me no, but I still went. That house near the edge of Echo Forest? That ragged house? There's got to be something there. Ooh, creepy. Many parts From: Tamezou In this world, there are parts that make you fast and those that make you slow. Boy Girl From: Sayaka On a faucet, the blue knob is for cold and the red knob is for hot. Sometimes, I think blue is for boys and red is for girls. It came out! From: Adobe That thing came from my room! I was so shocked!!! A stupid ROACH!!!!! NOOOO!!!!! Parts galore! From: Collectan I love collecting parts. I have parts all over my room. I have parts all over the place, and I still want more! Did you eat? From: Puku I love Yogurt! For morning I have one. For lunch I have one. For a snack I have one. For dinner I have one. At night, I have one. Oh, Yogurt! Hehe. Hello From: Mum How long has it been since you left? How have you been? Lately I have started running to keep myself healthy. I'll mail you again. Troubled... From: Frappe I moved recently. The new place is so large and the view is great!! But no one lives near me!! All the stores are far too. I sometimes start to think that maybe I'm the only person that exists in this world. Sadness is constantly 100 percent. Nothing From: Tokmei I have nothing. I'm poor. I want a home. Stunning From: Talari The other day my nose bled in front of a girl I like. The girl is so stunning! Too cold From: Bazzy It's cold! I've lived here for 35 years but it's cold! My grandson froze yesterday because it was so cold! I heard you're in a land that's not too cold. Gum From: Senior Binta I sat on the bench and gum got stuck on me. That's no good! My fault for not noticing. So rude and disgusting! I got so irritated I had to write my feelings to someone. Ongoing mail story From: No.1 Chapter One One day, one of my favourite shoes were missing. I looked everywhere, but I could not find them anywhere. Mum got mad at me, saying I lost them. But it really wasn't my fault. To be continued. Ongoing mail story From: No.2 Chapter Two The next day, I woke up to find the shoes on the top shelf. How did it get there? Did someone find them and put them there? I asked, but no one knew. To be continued. Ongoing mail story From: No.3 Chapter Three The shoe was found, but my notebook, with my homework, is gone. I did my homework yesterday, but the teacher got mad. Did someone take it on purpose? To be continued. Ongoing mail story From: No.4 Chapter Four When I get home from school, the notebook mysteriously appeared in the middle of my room. This is not coincidence. Someone must be doing these things. They're having fun pulling pranks on me. But why and for what reason? To be continued. Ongoing mail story From: No.5 Chapter Five This time, my precious watch is gone. The one my grandfather bought for me the other day. I am really mad now! I will find the culprit! To be continued. Ongoing mail story From: No.14 Chapter Fourteen I have to do something with the Black Box or everyone is going to become a victim. Now, I must wait for it to appear, and try to catch it in the act. To be continued. Choro Q HG 4 A Challenge So, I'm real fast. And the fact that you're a racer is a fiddle-dee-do. By the way, "fiddle-dee-do" is a word I just learned. It means nonsense. Do you know what nonsense means? I'll wait for you at the Brachy School at noon, so be sure to come! 1st grade at Brachy School Eskan Tough Chicks So, I've heard you're a bully. My little brother Eskan told me. I've got something for you, so come to the hang-out in the northwest of Poqui. Leader of the Tough Chicks Draoga Holiday Cup Yo! That was fun! I'll be watching the Holiday Cup! Be sure to be in at least 3 races. Hope you come in 3rd! Draoga A Test The Tough Chicks News We fear nothing! We're having tests this month at the cemetery. You can come if you dare! Meet us at the haunted house in the cemetery! We'll be waiting! Draoga Inventor There is an inventor called Zeltaf in the northeast of Poqui town. You should go see him! If you're going, go at noontime. Barat Joining Hey! Long time no see! What's up? I finally joined a team! A real life TEAM! I mean, I passed the test! I've finally made my world stage debut!! You must be working hard too! I wanna race you to make sure you're in shape. I'll be waiting! Barat Team Yo! So, you're doing good! I heard you're getting better and better!! Why don't you visit a team sometime? You might get lucky! Barat Island Howdy, fella? I've got a favour to ask. You willing to go to an island? Tell you the details later. Larc at the Lighthouse Fishing Howdy, fella? Thanks for the other day. I've got somethin' good for ya. Come and see me. Larc at the Lighthouse PT Job Looking for someone who can help us plant. Try working in my field! We're located in the south of Poqui town. Batelie More Job Looking for someone who can help us harvest. Try working in my field! We're located in the south of Poqui town. Batelie PT Job We, the Poqui Buses, are offering a part-time job. A racer will be a plus! Zunayomi, at Poqui Buses Shoeshine How's your machine working? Do you know Badanye, the tireshine in Poqui? He's my friend. I remember him having a rare book. If you make a donation while he's sleeping, he might let you see it. Lafnek Project A top secret project is in progress at the lab in Nyaky town. If you have Shoebinde's letter of recommendation, go visit the lab. Norahike Category:Choro Q HG 3 Category:Choro Q HG 4 Category:Article stubs Category:Road Trip Adventure